


super blue blood moon

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lunar Eclipse, Lunar Max, M/M, Mild Language, Super Moon, moon zombies?, super blue blood moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: January 31st, 2018.Nothing unusual about that.





	super blue blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> On my way home from work after watching what I could of the moon on the east coast, I thought “I should write something” and “I don’t think I have any unusual moons for _and the days_ so it can be a standalone.” 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [(♫)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkDcun9TV70)

“Just because lunacy is supposedly a thing doesn't mean y'all have to lose your shit!” 

Even through the busy station, Agent Jay's voice echoes. 

“You can barely even _see_ the dumb thing here, so I don't know why you gotta be like this!”

No one's paying him any mind. Kay ambles up alongside him, raising a brow and offering a cup of coffee.

“Anonymity can bite me,” Jay gripes, taking the cup in one hand and thrusting the other into a pocket. “They're ignoring me on purpose, I bet.”

“Probably,” Kay agrees mildly. 

Where there is supposed to be the 5:30am Grand Central Station to Greenwich train, there's a strangled mess of ooze, fiber, and tree roots. It almost looks the shape of a train. It even might have the train beneath all the gunk. Jay's honestly not sure, nor does he really care at this hour in the day, even if he's already been up since two hours prior. 

Humans continue to walk by as though nothing is out of the ordinary, courtesy of the small devices cordoning off the space by the cleanup crew. The partners are merely there to “supervise” and to keep civilians from looking to board. 

It goes about as well as any other time Jay keeps people from their train, but then the jerks forget about them a few moments later, like they're just optical illusions, distorted by the schedule boards. 

The sound of their communicators chirp and Kay answers with a clipped, “Chief.” 

“Kay, Bee apprehended the subway jokers. They're being brought in now.”

“Thank you, Chief.” He pockets the communicator again, sighs, and sips his coffee. “That won't be the last of them. We've got at _least_ another hour of them going off their rockers. Longer if this moon is actually messing with their heads.”

“Hey, I'm fine with staying on supervising duty. We had to be on foot patrol during the last moon craze. Bee and Em can take the grunt work this time.”

Kay nods. 

Metal peaks out of congealing ooze.

“Ah, there is a train under there after all,” Jay laughs. He's grateful he's not the one scraping and burning and vacuuming. Zed put him on cleanup crew once for an entire week as punishment for kinda-sorta ditching one of his many ex-partners on a boat in the middle of the Hudson River. He still attests that he had a good reason for it. “You decide if we're going to that party or not?”

Kay makes a face. “We _should_.”

“Oh gonna be mad if we don't?”

“That's not a good enough reason to go,” Kay mumbles. He pulls out a card and glares down at its fancy scrawl. 

_In honor of the detainment of our 500th prisoner, we commemorate Agents J and K of Men in Black for their continual and exceptional duty._  
Celebration will take place the morning of the super blue blood moon, Earth Standard January 31st 2018, 0830, in Staff Atrium #18 of Lunar Max.  
-ICOD 

“You know I hate to be the voice of reason, but I really think Oh being mad at us is enough.”

A shout interrupts the conversation, “Get away from that, you're ruining everything!” 

The partners whip around as an eight-foot tall figure crashes through the crowd, waving her arms—all four of them—in despair. 

“Uh,” Jay says, “shit.” He holds up an arm and steps into her path. “Hey um—miss—you can't—the moon going _whack_ doesn't mean you can breach conduct!” People move around them, not even bothering to look at the odd display. New York City has its advantages. “There are rules!” 

She towers over him and sweeps both her right arms down and at his head, knocking him out of the way. He had two seconds to think her eyes looked a burnt orange before his ears are ringing and he has to curl up tight to keep himself from getting trampled. 

Getting back to his feet takes far more effort than he'd like, and when he finally is able to focus back on the situation, Kay's nowhere to be seen and the eight-foot tall _definitely alien_ woman is badgering the cleanup crew and fighting to get through. 

He just wanted to stand around and supervise. He didn't want to pull his gun, or his rank, or pull _anything_! And dammit! Where's his coffee?! 

Forlorn, he starts to head towards the commotion, but something catches his eye and he stops, looking back over his shoulder with a frown. Clusters in the station aren't an anomaly at all. Even clusters moving with a wobbling gait isn't strange. And yet, disdain twitches over his face and he calls out a warbled, “Kay?” as loud as he can manage and gets a hand on the gun inside his jacket. 

A low _hum_ vibrates through the air. Every single person suddenly stops walking, save for that one cluster. 

“ _Slick get down_!” he hears Kay yell, and he doesn't question it, just slams back down to the ground as the hum turns to a sharp whine and a ripple of energy courses overhead, pushing through the crowds, staggering them, but they remain standing. Then, slowly, each person turns towards one direction—his direction, and the train's. Jay pushes up on his palms, assessing each of them quickly.

The same burnt orange clings to their gaze.

“Come on, really?” Jay groans, scrambling across the ground until he meet's Kay's legs and uses him to get back up for the second time in too short a period. He keeps his hands on Kay's shoulders. The eight-foot tall alien is unconscious, but she'd somehow managed to get her hands into the ooze before the cleanup crew had subdued her. “They're like moon zombies.”

“Don't call them that,” Kay asks, wary. He pulls his glasses and neuralyzer and after Jay does the same, he neuralyzes the crowd.

They keep moving.

“...Kaaaay...”

Kay turns towards the cleanup crew and points at the strange moving crowd. “You're more equipped to deal with this than we are,” he says. “Try to contain them! Jay, we're going in that train.”

“ _What_? You mean the train that just blasted that energy? _That_ train?”

“Yes.” Kay grabs him by the arm and hauls him around the crew as they abandon their work and move through to surround the masses. By now, one of the doors is mostly visible. He reaches out—

“Kay I really don't think this is a good idea!!”

—and bodily heaves it open, the doors hissing with pressure and finally parting.

They slip in after a hesitant breath. 

Jay blinks. “Ooookay, maybe this _isn't_ the Greenwich train,” he says, staring around at the blacklit car, thick wires hanging floor-to-ceiling along the walls and in the center a ring of display screens showing NASA's livestream of the moon. He paws for his communicator to contact Oh, but the signal blips. “Huh, guess we're on our own,” he says, then switches out for his gun and shoots a screen. 

Sparks screech and flare and the screen goes black. The remaining ones flicker. Outside, they hear a shout. 

Jay grins at Kay wolfishly, holding the gun up. “Can I _please_?”

“Be my guest,” Kay answers. 

Jay shoots the rest of them. The train goes completely dark. More shouts, alarmed now, and then the car is _rocking_ with a force as _people_ hurl themselves at it, pushing in like a stampede in a craze. Jay would be happy their eyes were no longer orange if he wasn't suddenly overwhelmed with panic and a punching feeling of claustrophobia as arms grab and pull and he holds to Kay, pressing into the wires as far from the wild tide as they can get.

* * *

In the aftermath of the stampede, Jay finds Kay sitting with his back to a wall in Vanderbilt Hall, hands in his lap, holding his neuralyzer and folded pair of glasses. Jay feels a pang and longing for his lost coffee, but slides down besides Kay, waiting as his partner lifts an arm and letting it slip over his shoulders before he leans back.

It's delightfully quieter here than anywhere else right now. 

“The jokers said they wanted to induce moon panic. Start in Grand Central early, hit other stations, mass flood the streets. Give people something to _really_ talk about.” Jay huffs and leans his head against Kay's arm. “Stupid kids.”

“Human or alien, all the same, really,” Kay agrees. 

“Oh also says we can't use the stampede as a reason to avoid Lunar Max and she has an express transport waiting at headquarters to take us there. Departure in two hours.” 

Kay's head thumps back against the wall. “Damn.” 

“We're not _technically_ on duty for it, so we can get hammered, schmooze, look important, and try not to punch any of the staff. That last part is gonna be hard. I _hate_ Lunar Max. But it's necessary. Y'know, I shoulda sent Jarra there. You remember Jarra? Tried to kill me?”

“That really doesn't narrow things down.”

“No, I guess not. After you got deneuralyzed, that far back. Had I sent him to Lunar Max instead, he wouldn't have been there to try and kill me!”

“Mm.”

“Oh well.” He scoots down further, getting more comfortable. The containment crew did all of the heavy lifting. Neuralyzed the crowd after they went rabid. Eased them back out of the train to find the partners more than a little shell-shocked. Finished cleaning the outside of the train so it could actually be relocated, while a crew elsewhere found the _real_ Greenwich train. “We're not in a rush, right?”

“Two hours, you said?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no, we're not.”

“Good. Great.” 

They stay like that.

* * *

Staff Atrium #18, while still holding that suffocating, grungy prison feel of the rest of Lunar Max, has a glorious skylight view of Earth.

It makes up for their day, and the—frankly awful—party.

Jay's seen the Earth from space before. He's never seen Earth, with the sun directly backing it, leaving darkness on the planet and a golden ring around its edges. Slipping away from the celebration isn't easy, but they're not senior agents for no reason, and even snorting with laughter and some fizzing green liquid, they find a spot to view the phenomenon that few humans can even hope to witness. 

He toasts his drink to their planet. “They're gonna say this is a sign of the Apocalypse.” 

“If only they knew about the hundreds of alien invasions that happen on a regular basis, maybe that would change their view of signs of the Apocalypse.”

“Frank's a sign of the Apocalypse.”

Kay chortles. 

“No, sorry,” Jay amends, “the _worms_ are our constant reminder of the Apocalypse.”

“That's closer to the truth.” 

Jay bumps shoulders with his partner, continuing to stare out at the darkness, glad for the specialized glass to protect from the glare. 

“I guess this could've gone a lot worse, even if we had to deal with moon zombies.”

“ _Jay_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (They did say it was a sign of the Apocalypse.)
> 
> Lunar Max probably has more than 500 prisoners. I almost wanted to write a jailbreak, but I also wanted to actually get this posted on the 31st, and as I work 3rd shift, I'm going to bed in, oh, about 10 minutes. 
> 
> Japanese probe KAGUYA took a picture of the Earth in 2009 during a lunar eclipse.


End file.
